112963-the-opportunity-that-carbine-has-and-should-jump-on
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Aw why thank you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Even though I got the sarcasm completely... wasn't sure if the one new thing was sarcasm as well... but either way, wanted to toss out for the record, telegraphs are so not new in any shape or form. FFXIV, Secret World, Aura Kingdom, and many others all have telegraphs. B) :D | |} ---- Never even heard of that one, love. But still, point stands. WildStar Pro Skater, Carbin Pls. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We're never going to be able to have a conversation that doesn't deal with populations or RNG, will we? Just going to leave this here, since we've also got uniblades, retroblades, and grinders... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Normally i think that the "racing tracks" idea is kinda lame BUT they could make it work if they put a creative spin to it. Instead of a normal flat race track course make it like a dirt bike type course. You know the kind that has huge slopes, jumps, and the series of small jumps that let you go right from one to another to the next. The game engine can even support low grav maps, and thats another thing they can work into the race track idea. These would be nice things to have for housing BUT i think it would be even better to have it in both housing and in the city. Hell maybe they can even make an area of the city kinda like a generic event area, or an area right outside the city if it has to be instanced. A place where high levels and low levels alike can participate. One month this area will have a dirt bike track, next month they change it to a skatepark, next month it's bumper cars, next month it's a carnival where you hit the thingie with the huge hammer and ring the bell, or a huge roller coaster (my chua would love that), or a stand where you shoot the little duckies and depending on your score you win a small medium or large plushie (decor item). They could have events with tables laid out so you can play cards, or an open area where you play Slorgg tag, play hide and seek, soccer/football, mini putt golf or some crap. The things they put in isnt whats important, but it's the kind of stuff that makes people go "gomg i wonder what they will do next month!!!". Kinda like how WoW has seasonal events and the Darkmoon Faire. The events would be fun of course, but they should also have rewards instead of being simple time sinks. Elder Points for example or currency which would be used at an events vendor to buy gear or decor or whatever. I'm guessing that maybe they have stuff like this already planned for the future. But if not then they should get right on it :P and if they never plan on doing it, you know what? i'm going to go make my own space sci fi mmo and it *will* have this stuff hehe | |} ---- ---- ---- I kind of wish that, if only for those mounts, they use the old sliding mount physics from beta. Judging a full speed turn wrong and faceplanting into a wall, then taking damage. I'd approve! | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ehh thats ok i guess...looks more like an obstacle course though. I want to be able to do the tricks too because that's part of the fun, maybe even the most fun part. I want my little Chua to ride up a ramp up 10 feet of vert and do a handstand at the top or maybe even catch 30 feet of air. And if they dont time it right i want to see him do a faceplant when he lands. | |} ---- You're killing me. | |} ---- Can we at least expect zones with modified physics/speed for hoverboards? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fotT6iVi-cg&feature=youtu.be&t=51s What about hover-rollers? :D | |} ---- ---- Worst protagonist ever. Whiny, son of someone famous, hidden in obscure village, ends up surrounded by wealthy and privileged people who let children fly mechs. This series was ruined from the get-go, and just rolled in the mud intentionally. WAAAAUGHHHHH! | |} ---- Worse than Shinji? | |} ---- Everyone would have a skate park EVERYONE. | |} ---- ---- ---- That poor kid gets way too much hate. If you think you would have acted so much better in his situation at his age, you must have a pretty big ego. :P | |} ---- ---- Yeah missus and I between the two of us also called this as well. We were honestly thinking somewhere closer to October to December... like minimum three months or so... thank goodness there wasn't a betting-pool, lol. :lol: | |} ---- The stopped playing but still posting on forums waiting for an intervention group? | |} ---- Some post of theirs said they're playing vindictus and whatnots. So... No. | |} ---- Wanted to ask, are people still messing with you? Or have they buzzed off? Hopefully, you can find some peace. | |} ---- I've not played this game for a while so I have no clue but when I log in Nexus is dead yo. | |} ----